


Watch Over My Sin

by M_Moonshade



Series: Welcome to Hell Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Demon King Cecil, Hell Vale AU, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/pseuds/M_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows not to let the denizens of Hell touch him-- not if he wants to keep his soul-- but that doesn't stop him from craving physical contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For now thou numberest my steps: dost thou not watch over my sin? - Job 14:16

 

Carlos doesn't exactly need to sleep while he's in hell, but Cecil gives him a lavish room in the palace anyway. Carlos thanks him for his generosity, and again when he realizes how important it can be to have a private place of his own. It gives him a chance to rest his mind, to recover from the horrors he's seen... as well as those things that aren't so horrible.

Like those moments when the Eternal Scout kneels before the throne, bowed to receive punishment or praise. Like the moments when Cecil sprawls with all the languid allure of an incubus-- moments that Carlos had dutifully sketched in his journal, in the name of science. 

He opens that journal now, and studies the most lewd of the drawings while his hand strays between his thighs. It's not enough-- it's never enough, even though the orgasm that follows is hard and satisfying. He wants to feel another person against his skin. He wants to feel the thrill of unpredictable movement. He wants to wrap himself in another man's warmth and be at his mercy. 

It's impossible. Not without damning his soul. Cecil and the other demons are waiting for him to make such a foolish move, to invite them into his body and soul. When hellfire claims him, it won't be through a trick, but because he begs for it on hands and knees.

That thought should not leave him as hard as it does. 

Cecil knows about his efforts to find relief. That is less a surprise than it might once have been. He offers a few times to assist Carlos with the task, though he doesn't press the issue. All the reasons why Carlos should refuse do nothing to remove the temptation.

So he does what all the elders of the Church have so studiously warned against, and he compromises with the devil. Invites him in-- not to join, but to observe. Any other man might have been insulted by the offer, but Cecil looks genuinely excited. 

He's in an armchair now, his elbows on his knees, his eyes dark and focused, his tail twitching-- has he always had a tail?

Carlos is laid out before him, naked and vulnerable, protected by nothing but the demon king’s word that he’ll be safe. He’s thrilled where he should be terrified, aroused where he should be ashamed, on licentious display during a private moment of sin. He writhes under the the weight of Cecil’s too many eyes, moaning and wanting. He wants to grab the demon by his horns and fuck into every one of his mouths. He wants to be held down by those undulating tendrils and feel them invade every inch of him. He wants to feel fur-flesh-hide-scales on his skin, and see for himself if the king of hell’s touch will burn or freeze-- or maybe both.

Carlos’ vision is blurring. Cecil’s ever-changing forms fade into each other as he watches. But whether he has two eyes or two-hundred, they are always fixed on Carlos, on the movements of his hand and the thrashing of his hips.

Moans are being pulled from Carlos’ mouth, wanton and wordless, but the syllables are there. He only needs to put them in the right order-- touch me, please just touch me-- and he’ll get what he craves. What he needs. It’s more than worth his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Hell Vale AU that I've been toying with with Dangersocks and EuleVix. If you would like to see more, please tell me about it in the comments!


End file.
